Stretchable fabrics are known for indoor furniture use. However, these known fabrics are knitted and generally are not suited for use outdoors. Additionally, it is known to use vinyl coated yarn in a fabric for indoor furniture use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,794 to Knox et al. discloses a reinforced knitted fabric incorporating elastomeric yarn laid through a knit base in the warp direction and a weft insertion yarn laid through the knit base. The fabric structure is a two bar warp knit, weft insertion product having elastomeric yarns disposed in the warp direction, and spun or textured polyester yarn inserted in the weft direction. These yarns are held together at their cross-over points by a surrounding knit matrix formed by knit yarns resulting in the reinforced knit fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,876 to Harris discloses an animal training pen having a rope-around section of woven, net-like panels made of PVC or vinyl coated elastic and polyester yarn.
However, prior to the present invention, the use of a stretchable or coated elastomeric yarn, combined with a vinyl coated multifilament core yarn in a woven fabric for use with outdoor furniture has not been known.